I'll Trade You
by so8what
Summary: "I'll trade you your boyfriend for my girlfriend." Clare gasped. It couldn't be him, could it? ECLARE.


Clare groaned. This was girl's day and all she could think about was Eli and how he frustrated her. Eli swam around in her mind. Clare shook her head trying to get his gorgeous green eyes out of her head. It didn't work. Now it wasn't just his eyes, now it was his face. Oh his face, she missed it. She would never admit it to Alli, but she really wanted to be with Eli right now, in his arms with his lips on hers.

"Clare, hun, you there?" Alli stood in front of her, waving her still wet nails in Clare's face. "Seriously Clare, do you ever stop thinking?"

"Alli, if I could, trust me, I would." Clare sighed. "I just don't understand Alli. Why can't I get him out of my head? He couldn't just stop fighting with Fitz. Now, there is just drama between him and Fitz, and I am so sick of it! It just makes me… UGHHH!" Clare looked down to her hands. She had ruined her freshly painted nails. Groaning, Clare hit her head on the table where her and Alli sat.

At the moment, they were at Alli's house. Usually, when they had these girl days, it would be at Clare's house, but Clare needed to get out of her family problems. The Bhandari household was much different from Clare's. Alli's parent's always welcomed Clare into their home. Their home was colorful, where Clare's was neutral colors. Clare secretly loved coming to the household to escape the average day problems.

"Look, Clare, tomorrow we are going back to school. Degrassi has changed a lot, as have you, me, Eli, and everyone else. Maybe you should talk to him before tomorrow. It might get awkward if you two just see each other in the halls tomorrow." Alli looked into my eyes, they were filled with so many emotions.

"I don't know Alli. It's just, with my parents and Eli, I don't feel like the 'old' Clare that everyone knew. I feel like someone different, you know? With my parents always bickering, I just want to sneak out and lay under the stars for a night. With Eli, he makes me want to do things," Clare takes a deep breath, "He makes me feel things that I've never felt before and that scares me." Clare looked at the ground. "Can we talk about your love life? Mine is upsetting. Until I think it out, I am fried with thoughts about Eli."

"Yours is upsetting? Join the club, sister. Mine isn't much better." Alli had tears that threaten to fall down her face. "Drew and I, what is there to say? He was with Bianca in the boiler room and then lied to me about it and his mother thinks I am a no good slut. I think right now our relationship statuses aren't the best." Alli brushed her eyes to wipe up any stray tears that wanted fall. "Look, why don't we stop talking about Drew and Eli and say, watch a movie?" Clare eagerly nodded at the idea. Finally something other than thoughts about Eli.

Mean Girls was the perfect movie to watch in the moods that we were in. The comedy in the movie was brilliant. Alli and Clare quoted the entire movie, from the opening words to the ending credits. They had a lot of laughs between 'the Army of Skanks' to "She doesn't even go here!" line.

"I LOVE that movie!" Clare proclaimed.

"How could you not! It relates to every aspect of life." Alli giggled along side of Clare.

"Alli, there is someone at the door for you!" Mrs. Bhandari yelled up to the girls. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Alli answered the door while Clare sat on the stairs. The door blocked her view of the visitor.

"What do _you_ want?" Alli spoke with venom.

"Look, I know she is here. Let me talk to her." That voice sounded familiar.

"Why should I? Plus, what is _he_ doing with you?" The venom in her voice never let up.

"I'll trade you your boyfriend for my girlfriend." Clare gasped. It couldn't be him, could it? Alli sighed.

"Please Alli. I need to talk to you." A different voice this time pleaded. Alli crossed her arms over her chest; her forehead was wrinkled in thought. She looked back at me for a moment, silently asking me if it was okay. Clare nodded weakly.

"Fine. If she is not back by dark, I will hunt you down." Alli's hand reached out to Drew's shirt collar and dragged him inside. Clare stood up and walked to the door. She never thought that with one look in his eyes, she could feel everything she pushed away for two weeks would come back so fast.

"Hey Blue Eyes."

* * *

Clare and Eli walked in silence. Unknown to them, they ended up at the park. Clare kept her eyes on her feet, afraid to look up. Eli looked over to her.

"Clare." He kept his eyes on her. She didn't look over.

"Clare." He repeated. Still nothing. He stopped walking, she continued on.

"Clare!" The sound of his voice made them realize how empty the park was. She finally looked up, but not at him.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Please, look at me." He walked in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Look, I know. I made a mistake. Please say you'll forgive me?"

Clare looked into his eyes. "Why should I?" Her blue eyes looked as cold as her voice. "Eli, how could you? I told you to stop fighting with Fitz! I can't be with you if you continue this. I'm done with the drama." She turned her back to him, her head hung down.

"Clare," Eli mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to escalate to this level." Eli hugged her from behind. She stiffened up, but he never released her. He turned Clare in his arms, her head now practically in his chest. He took a hand from her waist and lifted her chin with his finger so he could see her baby blue eyes. "Clare, listen to me. I'm making a promise to you right now. I will _not_ start any more drama with Fitz." His eyes shined with truth.

"If you do, then I have the right to let Alli hurt you." Her eyes weren't filled with sadness anymore.

"You will have all the right in the world to let Alli hurt me. I give you full permission." Clare giggled and placed her head on his heart. That was where she belonged. "Hey Clare, look where we are."

Clare took in her surroundings. They were at the park, at the table where they first kissed. She walked around the table and relived the memory. A tint of pink started to make its way to Clare's face.

"Now, Saint Clare, what's with the blush? It was only a kiss. Well, a kiss where the true Clare decided to show herself." Eli's lips were in his traditional lopsided smirk.

"This was always where you, Mr. Goldsworthy, seemed a little excited about being Romeo." Clare fought back.

"With you as Juliet, who wouldn't want to be Romeo?" Eli grinned.

"Flattery is not going to work, Eli." Eli's grin never left his face.

"So you say Ms. Edwards." Eli grabbed Clare's waist and pressed his lips to hers. The two fought for dominance in the kiss. In the end, the kiss left both of them breathless.

"Look at that Saint Clare, the real Clare is coming out to play again." Clare hit Eli on the arm while Eli just smirked.

* * *

The couple laid down under the stars; Clare's head on Eli's chest and his arm around her. The two talked about random subjects, from how the break went for each other to how different Degrassi was going to be. But, they both were just glad to be back in each other's arms. Eli placed a kiss on Clare's head. The both sighed blissfully.

"I'm guessing the feud is over? Good. I really didn't need it to get awkward at school tomorrow." There above the happy couple was Adam with a flashlight shinning in their faces. Eli and Clare sat up and raised their hands to cover their eyes.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Eli asked while helping Clare up.

"Well, I went looking for you then your parents said you were with Drew, so I texted Drew and asked where he was and he said Alli's, so then I went to Alli's and asked Alli where you were and she said off with Clare then I tried calling both of you and neither of you answered, so I went out on my own. Lucky enough, I found you both." Adam grinned. Clare and Eli groaned.

"Forget I asked. Next question, Adam, why is it whenever we are having a moment, you come crashing in?" Eli was getting irritated, but he had a point. Clare just giggled at how aggravated Eli was becoming.

"It's a talent that only I possess. Might as well use it." Adam's smile only widened.

"Now that you've found us, why don't we go back to Alli's? It's getting close to ten, and I really don't want her to hunt you, Eli." Clare suggested. The two boys nodded at the idea. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders and she snuggled closer to him.

"So, are you guys excited about school tomorrow?" Adam's voice said behind the duo. The couple just groaned in response.

* * *

**Just a little bored and avoiding a speech that is due tomorrow. Best way to ignore it is to write eclare. 3 **  
**Thank you all for the reviews and favorite's. I really appreciate them! **

**If you want a two-shot to this, let me know. I have a mini idea in mind.**


End file.
